Bartuardo Week 2k19
by Rukia2378
Summary: Seven days worth of Bart and Ed being complete pining love birds around each other while everyone watches.
1. Day 1: Firsts

** Day 1: Firsts**

Summary: A brief story of how Bart Allen first tried to talk to Eduardo Dorado.

* * *

Bart was nothing if not stubborn. When he set his mind to something, he crashed whatever modes he had to. So of course it was no different when he decided to befriend the lone wolf that was Eduardo Dorado Jr. The runaway hadn't really caught his eye before, what with the whole saving the future thing, but now he had a chance to stop and know the people he'd helped save. The glare didn't discourage him, nor Eds silent refusal to respond to his joyful banter, all of it only made Bart more determined to crack through the teleporters walls. Yes, Bart Allen was going to make Ed Dorados life very crash.


	2. Day 2: Flustered

**Day 2:Flustered**

Bart has too many emotions when he see's Eds hero costume.

* * *

Bart Allen was having the time of his life. It was a few days after they'd rescued another group of meta-teens and Gar had given them all the day off as a reward. Which is how he ended up in a game of tag against literally every other outsider in the building, all of whom decided teaming up against the speedster was their best chance of winning. He had already lost Cassie and Virgil, ducked under Jaime, and avoided Vic and his sneaky tech tracking him so Bart was feeling like the king of the world. He couldn't be stopped, he was king, no one could take down Bart Allen.

And then he ran face first into Ed.

"Whoa there amigo, what's the rush"? Ed asked while Bart tried to get his bearings. "Playing tag with the gang it's so crash man you gotta -" he trailed off, finally having looked up at his friend and noticing for the first time what he was wearing. "Wow dude what's the upgrade about?" He asked. Ed chuckled self consciously scratching his head and looking away "It's my hero costume, it got finished this morning and i wanted to stop by amd show you."

Bart looked the teleporter up and down all the while feeling his face turn hot. Ed looked good, really really good. The leather jacket added a cool guy factor while the gold accents went well with everything. And those pants holy shit Bart had never seen clothes fit someone that well before. "You look so….crash!" Was all he could get out while trying to keep his heart under control. "Really? I was hoping you'd like it." Bart looked at Eds smile, the soft one he liked to think only he could bring out, and melted even more. "Are you kidding amigo I love it!" That got a laugh out of him and Bart chalked it up as another win. "Gracias, and by the way" Ed said as he leaned in "you're it!" There was a flash of gold and suddenly Bart was standing alone in the hallway, heart going faster than maybe even a speedster's should and face burning red.

Oh yeah, Eduardo Dorado Jr. had him so moded.


	3. Day 3: AU

**Day 3: AU**

Summary: Eduardo Dorado is a skater who favorite track star went and ran off with his heart.

* * *

Saturday morning at 10am meant that two things happened. One was that the skate park filled up faster than a weekday, and two was that the Outsiders High track team came out for their weekly practice. With the track being right next door it was inevitable that Ed would catch sight of the team every time the came around the bend. So when the sound of running feet interrupted the steady sound of his skateboard he stopped and looked over, already knowing who he'd see.

There he was, coming around the bend leaving all his team mates in the dust. Bart Allen was the star of the track team so fast he was ahead in a flash. They had met one day when Bart had been practicing solo and spied Ed in his helmet doing every crazy trick he knew. He'd dashed up, yelling something about it being 'so crash' and that was it. With his green eyes and smile that always said trouble he caught Eds heart instantly. "Hola my amigo on wheels!" Speak of the adorable devil and he appears.

"Hola my amigo with terrible pronunciation. How's today's run going ?" he asked, knowing full well that Bart always had a sizable lead against his team. "Oh you know just crashing the mode like always." the runner replied casually "That way I always have time to stop by for you." There was something about the way Bart said it, whether it was the soft tone or the fact that he couldn't seem to look away from Ed he didn't know. But suddenly he found himself with a boost of confidence that had him leaning on the fence between them before saying "So you really work that hard just to come see me?" The flirty tone he slipped in was working if the way Barts face flushed was anything to go by. "I mean" he started, matching Eds stance so they were nose to nose, "I can't think of anyone else worth trying for."

And that's what did it for Ed. All of the times he held back from confessing, skirting around what he hopped Bart felt too, everything in that moment pushed him to finally lean in and kiss the boy who'd run away with his heart. It was soft and fragile, full of every swell of emotion Ed had ever felt for the amazing boy in front of him. Of course Bart had to kiss him back there was no way he could resist sliding his fingers into the wild curls sticking out underneath the skaters helmet. It didn't last long, god Ed didn't think kissing Bart could ever last too long, but it was enough that they broke away breathing hard.

If it wasn't for the sudden sound of thundering feet they probably never would've looked away from each other. But there was Barts track mates coming around the curb, closing the gap between them and their leader. "Guess that means you have to run, huh?" Even Ed could feel the disappointment in his voice. Bart looked at him, green eyes soft and apologetic. "Yeah. But you know once I win this one, a congratulation kiss wouldn't be so bad." He winked and now Ed was the one getting red faced, giving him a soft shove to get going. "Only if you can run faster than my board amorcito." A blinding smile and Bart was off taking down the track with new motivation. Ed watched him go, soft smile on his face before jumping on his board and skating after to give his winner his prize.


	4. Day 4: Sugar

**Day 4: Sugar**

Summary: Only Ed could give Bart a heart attack, make him lose his game, and still be in love with him.

* * *

"Oh come on! That was so not crash dude!" the sound of shouting is what lead Ed down the hall of the Hub on their day off, walking into the mission room to find Bart on the couch pouting angrily at the screen. The bold 2nd place stared back at him as he re-spawned back on the Rainbow Road track behind the Bowser who more than likely had knocked him out of first. Ed leaned on the door frame, holding back his laughter at seeing the complete look of concentration on the speedsters face. I mean it wasn't everyday that someone managed to go head to head against_ The Kid Flash _at one of his best games. Ed just couldn't resist messing with Bart when he looked that adorable, tongue sticking out and fingers mashing at buttons every time he got an item. So he didn't even try to, pushing off the wall and sneaking silently up behind the couch making sure Bart didn't hear him while watching the screen. They were on the final lap, Bowser and Yoshi slamming each other with bananas and shells in a desperate fight for the finish line. The checkered flag was only a few feet away and Bart was about to activate the Bullet Bill he'd just been gifted to snag him the ultimate first place and-

That's when Ed leaned over and planted a sweet and very DISTRACTING kiss on hiss cheek.

A surprised yelp shot out of Bart while Yoshi swerved on screen and crashed, watching Bowser fly by him snatching first in his monstrous hands. "Noooooo!" Bart wailed frantically driving the last bit he needed to snag him at least second place before the others could catch up. When finish popped up on the screen he turned to look accusingly at Ed with the pout that started it all back on his face. "What was that for you bully?" Ed chuckled knowing full well Bart wasn't really mad, he never was when a kiss form him was involved. "Just wanted to give you some extra encouragement amado." Sure enough the red head was right back to giving him his same old cheeky grin. "Oh now that's just cheating! You know I can't resist the nicknames!" His boyfriend laughed, brown eyes soft with affection and gazing into his own. "Por supuesto." he said before planting another smooch on his head. " And that's exactly why I do it amorcito."


	5. Day 5: Public HeroesPrivate Lives

**Day 5: Public Heroes/Private Lives**

Summary: After a taxing mission, Bart and Ed steal a moment for themselves while the reporters are away.

* * *

Sirens blaring in the distance and the flashing of reporter cameras was what described the chaos going on all around. Rubble was strewn across the street from ruins of what once were buildings and businesses, lost in the carnage from just a few minutes ago. The cause had been some new villain with explosion powers calling for the destruction of all meta-teens in sight unless the Outsiders dared to stop him. In no time at all the young heroes arrived battle ready, already dividing themselves to evacuate hostages and go on the offense. It was going well if not dragging on, most of the metas had already been rescued from the danger zone. But the fight was still going and the villains rage at losing his upper hand growing with every rescuee brought out alive. Which meant he wasn't too excited when his eyes landed on El Dorado teleporting over to a shivering girl frozen in fear already telling her that it would all be ok. Beast Boy and Kid Flash noticed his new focus at the same time, Kid running super speed to the left and BB turning cheetah on the right to distract him. It meant nothing though with burning rage fueling him he simply grabbed Beast Boy and slammed him full force into the yellow blur coming at him, sending them both tumbling away. Evil eyes turned back To El Dorado as he slammed his hand down onto the street sending a wave of explosions underground towards where the hero was helping the young girl to stand.

It had been at least an hour by now, sixty minutes of a constant struggle that was starting to take it's toll. Everyone had taken a beating in their efforts before being separated by each of their own tasks. With the strain of constant teleporting combined with the harsh hit's he'd taken it made sense Ed didn't notice the threat till it was too late. The rumbling of the traveling explosion getting closer alerted him and at the last moment, knowing his drained self wouldn't be able to teleport in time,he shoved the innocent girl out of harms way and took the full force of the explosion sending him flying into a wall. Bart had finally gotten his head to stop spinning when he looked up in time to see his beloved slam into the bricks before crumpling to the ground. "No!" he shouted, pushing himself up to speed over to him. He knelt down lifting his boyfriend into his lap to cradle his head trying not to worry about the bruise already forming on his temple. Bart glared up defiantly at the monster in front of him ready to defend the fallen outsider till the end. The villain raised his hand, glowing with the threat of an impending explosion, but before he could let loose a sonic boom resounded from the sky. A beam of blue collided with the baddies chest in a blinding explosion, and when Kids vision returned there he was lying unconscious in an impressive sized crater. "It's ok hermano we're here!" a voice shouted from above and there was Blue Beetle with Wonder Girl behind him, both scraped and bruised. They split up Cassie going to check on the girl Ed saved and Blue making sure Gar was doing alright.

A groan brought Barts attention back to the teen lying on his lap who was starting to come to. "Ed? How you doing amor?" he asked, brushing back the mess of Spike Spiegel hair as brown eyes fluttered open. "Dios Mio that hurt." came the reply as Ed moved to sit up with Bart still holding onto him. "I'm alright amorcito just a little fuzzy in the head, don't worry." Bart breathed a sigh of relief, shoulders sagging in exhaustion and tired joy. There was a screech and suddenly it was news vans aplenty, surrounding Gar with cameras and a bombardment of questions. He waved Cassie and Jaime off so that they could continue the check on the rescued meta-teens and handling the flood of media himself. With their attention stolen no one even noticed Bart grabbing Eds hand and pulling him away into an alley, looking for a moment alone in all the chaos. He turned to Ed already reaching to for his face, hands sliding along his cheeks feeling the others arms wrap instantly around his waist. It was quiet between them a peace they needed to just feel each others presence.

Finally Bart broke the silence slowly opening his eyes to look at his other half. " Hey." he said simply. Brown eyes slid open to look back at him, the stress of what happened slowly receding." Hey yourself." he replied. "Are you ok after all that? You got hit bad love." The worry in Barts voice was obvious as he flashed back to the impact of Ed hitting the wall, remembering the cold dread that rushed into him at the sight. A soft sigh hit his cheeks as Ed pulled him closer to rub his nose with his. "Si I'm fine just a little shaken. How's my speedster doing?" "I'm crash now, you know meta metabolism and all that." They held each other tight in comfortable silence after that, time for just themselves was scare in their work after all. It was rare that they had such a tender moment in public so as not to distract from their hero work but every now and then it was necessary after a serious fight. Balancing heroics and everyday living had never been easy, but the blink and you'll miss it lovebirds were finding ways to bridge the two when they needed.


	6. Day 6: Shenanigans

**Day 6: Shenanigans**

Summary: On Bart and Eds sleepover, a request from Cassie brings out plenty of laughter.

* * *

The sound of the doorbell rung throughout the Allen household, alerting a certain speedster that the guest of honor had finally arrived. He tossed aside his comic and raced out of his bedroom. Bart Allen bounded down the stairs, skidding to a halt before flinging open the front door. There was Ed standing on the porch with his backpack on his shoulder and sun reflecting off the bold Goldilocks written in gold on his shirt. It had been a birthday gift from Bart who's found it at the mall and just had to get it for him since 'it was basically made for you!' It always sent a shiver down his spine knowing Ed wore something he'd gotten him no matter how cheesy he said it was. "Hola amigo! Welcome to mi casa the party can now begin!" he said, waving his arms dramatically in a show of inviting his boyfriend in. Ed walked in with a laugh closing the door behind him and pulling Bart in for a kiss. "Alright amor I'm here what's first on la agenda tonight?" An excited grin spread across his face as he literally started vibrating in excitement. "Oh I've got everything planned out starting with video games all the way to mega movie marathon till we fall asleep! So come on up and let's get started on the most crash sleepover ever!"

They headed up to Barts room, Ed dropping his bag down while his host plopped himself down on the floor, PS4 on and a bag of chicken wizees already being devoured. He patted the spot next to him signaling the teleporter to get comfy before the action started. Ed smiled, plopping down shoulder to shoulder next to him before pulling out his phone. Suddenly Bart pipped up next to him "Hey that reminds me we gotta take a photo!" A dark brow raised in question of the random request. "We have to or you want to ese?" A thoughtful hum left the red head as he thought about his response. "Both actually. Yes I really want to have another pic of us together, but also Cassie asked me to post at least one from tonight." " You know that means she's just gonna up the teasing factor even more right?" Barts eyes rolled playfully "Well yeah but it's nothing I we can't handle especially since you turn all red when it happens." That earned him a playful shove as Ed pulled up his social media, getting the camera ready for their contractually obligated couple shot. "Shut up boludo" he said with no real bite to his words "hurry up and strike your pose." He held his phone out angling it till both of them fit onto the small screen. "Already on it my amigo! check it out!" Ed looked over, fully unprepared for how ridiculously hilarious it was to find Bart looking at him, tongue sticking out and balancing a chicken wizee on his nose like a seal. Needless to say he broke out into uncontrollable laughter, accidentally hitting the shutter button in his giggle fit.

The young hero slowly calmed down pulling up the gallery to check if he snagged a good shot, giggles making a comeback at what he saw. There he was mid laugh, tears in his eyes with Bart next to him mid balancing act, eyes full of love trained on Ed. "Dude that's the one it's gotta be! Cassie's gonna lose her mind when she sees it!" Barts eyes were lit up with joy taking in what he considered one of their most crash pics ever. "Even though you look like a compete goof and I'm being killed by laughter?" The speedster threw his hand over his heart in mock pain watching him in disbelief. "You say that like its not what makes it great!" Ed looked back at the photo smiling already reminding himself to make it his phones new background. "Si," he said as he hit post "It's perfect."


	7. Day 7: Future

**Day 7: Future**

Summary: Years have passed since the Outsiders began but for two of it's original members, nothing between them has changed.

* * *

"And that's about all there is to it. Welcome to the Outsiders everyone!" Beast Boy's voice rang out over the crowd of freshly geared up meta-teens, the newest generation of the Outsiders. And with that they dispersed into their groups talking animatedly among each other about the missions they'd soon take part in. A pair of dark eyes watched them in relaxed admiration, taking in the site they had seen a number of times now but never grew tired of. "It seriously is crash every time huh?" A blur of color with a sudden gust of air signaled the arrival of Kid Flash who was now standing next to El Dorado, joining him in looking at the latest team members. Eds smile was soft as he turned to him, "Si, I don't think this could ever get old. Even now it still feels like each initiation is the first." He reached down to link their hands together, gently tugging Bart along as he started walking away deciding to let the newbies have some time to themselves. They strolled down one of the side halls of the watchtower in comfortable silence with Bart swinging their hands happily until they stopped in front of one of the numerous windows. Ed looked out at the void of stars through the glass, letting out a content sigh into the quiet. "Oooh I know what that happy sound means. So whatcha thinking about amigo?" Bart asked. "Just how far we've come since the beginning. We started out as a small group of heroes just trying to save meta-teens, and we've gotten all the way to giving them the chance to go super like us." Ed replied "It's so much more than I'd ever hoped for when me and mi padre opened the youth center."

The speedster turned around, leaning back on the railing with a joyful laugh. "Of course we've come far dude! It's been three years of us kicking bad guy butt and crashing modes like the awesome gang we are." He flashed the other a broad grin, the sharpness of his jaw another reminder to Ed of the passing of time. He let his own smile grow mischievous, eyes raking over the other. "You're not wrong there carino, you certainly look awesome." Kid flushed under the visor of his updated costume, knowing Ed was staring at the way the red on black combination on his lower half brought out his toned legs. He still jokes about having the bonus power of always getting Ed to look at him when he wore his costume. But two could play that game, after all the Argentinian had made some fashion upgrades of his own. " Oh like you're one to talk _Golden One. _You're not looking so bad yourself now that you finally match your name." Ed chuckled at the good natured dig having to agree considering it was true. He had finally added more shine to his outfit after the constant jokes of The Golden One having barely any gold on him. "Alright you win, I can't argue with the truth after all."

His reward was a loud laugh from Bart as he turned to slide his arm around his lovers shoulder and pulled him close. "Don't be too moded amigo, you know I'd love you even if you were made of fools gold." he flirted blinking his eyes up at Ed. "Dios mio how can you be so cheesy!" he said through his laughter. "Cause no amount of time could take the fun out of watching you do that embarrassed laugh of yours that I love." "Really? Well what about the fact I can still turn you into mush with just a bit of Spanish?" Bart looked at him in joking offense as if he had said something ludicrous. "That's completely different! You do that soft voice thing with your accent and it has a insta-kill effect or something it's basically cheating!" The brief second of pretend seriousness quickly turned into another bout of humor that had them cracking up all over. When it finally subsided and they slowly faded back into a soft silence of just being, Ed drifted again to their talk of years gone by. "You know, there's something I thought of that hasn't changed these past three years." he said. "And what would that be mi amor?" he heard Bart asked from where he had snuggled his face into Eds jacket. He couldn't help the loving eye roll at the poor pronunciation the speedster still retained. "Even though you still haven't gotten better at Spanish, you'll always be mi vida."


End file.
